


Visions of Home and Empty Lots

by Anonymous



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Harry whumping, Whump, appeasing the muse, getting one's ass kicked out of the house for being an ass, the muse is irate, there will be no comfort forthcoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's the doghouse for this one.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

She leaves him there with the sickly sweet taste of apples and brandy souring in his mouth. The moment she pulled away the rush of guilt began to lap at his ankles. And now as he's making his way up and out of the command center he is utterly awash with uneasiness.

What happened just now was bad. It’s not just the guilt of what he’s just done, the pleasure it had stoked in him, though that shame is filling him near to choking, bile surging just below his gorge.

No, something has happened. Something that he can feel but can’t quite put his finger on. There is dread seeping into his bones, real honest to god dread and it tells him something very real and very terrible has happened. He feels it like a crack in the delicate glass that holds his whole world. Something has broken or died or vanished.

Something...

Something...

Someone?

_No._

Harry races down the street at full speed and covers an entire block before remembering he’s fully capable of orbing again. He finds himself in the empty lot that isn’t really empty. He walks to where the front of the house should be. When he tries to sprint up the porch steps his shoes connect with nothing and he finds himself face down with a mouth full of dust.

Impossible.

It’s impossible.

The house, _his home,_ is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry is slapping at the dust on his trousers when he hears the sound of a door creaking open. He looks up to find Melanie Vera standing in a floating doorway.

“Oh, thank god. Mela-”

She shakes her head. Her expression is one he hasn’t seen for some time. There’s sadness, grief and something like weariness written across her features.

“Melanie, what’s happened? Maggie?” Her head bows and he sees a near imperceptible shake of her head but other than that his charge stays silent. A knot forms in Harry’s stomach. 

“Macy? Has something happened to Macy? Melanie, please!”

At her elder sister’s name Mel’s head snaps up. The weary look on her face vanishes and a dark cloud rolls over her. When she meets Harry’s gaze he stumbles back. Rage, pure and cold, shines in his charge’s eyes. _She knows._

“Macy saw you, Harry. She saw the _two of you_.”

“Mel, please. I can- Just- Please, let me speak with her.”

“It’s not just her, Harry. How could you do this? To _us_? You’re our family.”

His throat closes at the gleam of tears in her eyes. 

As his mouth works to find some sort of explanation something soft lands with a thump at his feet. Harry looks down to see a cloud of dust rising up from small duffel bag. He looks up at Mel questioningly, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. She can’t mean to-

“There’s a couch in the Command Center.”

“Melanie, please.”

But she turns away. 

As soon as the door clicks shut Harry finds himself once again standing alone in an empty lot.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me. just working a few things out of my system.


End file.
